


Seize the chance

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really am so proud of you.” Kuroo said breathlessly through kisses.</p><p>Tsukishima breathed out a laugh. “You already told me that.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you can never say it too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurotsuki week day 8: Battle of Trash Heap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the chance

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title actually comes from a video game, Fire Emblem: Awakening, it's one of Lucina's phrases lmao
> 
> Anyways, I'm so sorry that i didn't get a fic out yesterday, i'm hoping that i'll get one for that prompt out some time before kurotsuki week ends but no promises because i still have three fics to work on for this week and i'm really stuck on the training camp one ):
> 
> This is the first one that doesn't take place in the universe of the previous ones. I mean, i guess it could but idk i didn't imagine it that way

Tsukishima had never felt better than after they won the game against Shiratorizawa. It meant multiple things but the most important: Kuroo would be so proud.

They had been dating since a little bit after that training camp. Tsukishima got multiple texts, even phone calls, from Kuroo saying something along the lines of "I believe in you." And it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Even though the game took place in Tokyo, Nekoma and Karasuno were both placed in the same hotel. Though, the coaches from both teams agreed that they shouldn't talk to each other until after the match aside from a greeting.

Tsukishima tried to subtly walk up to Kuroo, but Kuroo had other ideas. He practically sprinted to Tsukishima and picked him up, spinning a complaining Tsukishima in circles before setting him down and placing a kiss on Tsukishima's lips.

Flustered and embarrassed, Tsukishima covered his face. "I can't believe you did that." Voice muffled by hands.

Everyone was silent and when Tsukishima uncovered his face he looked around to find everyone staring at them. Aside from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima hadn't told anyone about him and Kuroo. In fact he didn't even tell Yamaguchi, he found out from looking over Tsukishima's shoulder because he was smiling at a text apparently. Akiteru overheard Yamaguchi talking about it who promptly yelled an "I KNEW IT" before questioning his little brother all about it.

Kuroo apparently hadn't told anyone either.

Smiling at the others, Kuroo waved before going to hug Tsukishima.

"I missed you."

Tsukishima could feel his face heating up. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too."

-

-

They ended up getting three rooms for the entire team, sorting by years. Except Nishinoya shared with the third years ("Trying not to put five guys in one room," everyone knew it was because of Asahi.)

"Tsukishima you traitor!" Hinata huffed as he threw himself on to one of the beds.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. "How am I a traitor?"

"You're dating Kuroo!"

"And you're friends with Kenma, how is that any different?"

Hinata scrunched his nose. "Because... because he's the captain! You could be giving all of our secrets away!"

" _What secrets do we have that need to be kept away?_ "

Puffing out his cheeks, Hinata looked to Kageyama for help who shrugged with that usual scowl on his face. "You're still a traitor."

"Half the time we don't even talk about volleyball, oh my god just drop it!" Tsukishima was becoming more annoyed than usual. He was happy that Kuroo wanted to hug and kiss him, that he wasn't afraid to show his affection, but he could have done it in a better manner at a different time.

Hinata continued to pout at Tsukishima for the rest of the night.

-

-

Around 1:30am, Tsukishima's phone began to ring. He squinted his eyes to read the caller id, finding that it was Kuroo. "What the..." He muttered to himself before sliding the "answer" button and putting on his glasses.

"Hello?" Tsukishima stepped out into the hallway to avoid waking his roommates.

"Tsukki?"

"Kuroo, why are you calling right now? It's late and we have a game tomorrow." Yawning, Tsukishima began to pace the halls.

"I wanted to see you..."

He sighed. "You'll get to see me tomorrow and the day after." The team had decided that they'd stay an extra day in Tokyo to spend time with their out-of-the-way friends.

"Yeah, but," Kuroo paused. "I just really wanted to see you. I understand if you want to go back to bed—"

"Well I'm up now," Tsukishima cut him off. "Pacing—" He yawned through his words. "Pacing the hallway."

It was obvious that those words make Kuroo perk up. "Awesome, meet me by the pool."

"Kuroo—" It was useless, he had already hung up.

His body was telling him to go back to bed, but his mind was telling him he wanted to see Kuroo. So, Tsukishima's mind ended up winning him over and he went to put his phone back in the room before he made his way to the pool. It was outside, with it being summer the temperature was bearable but Tsukishima would have preferred the indoors.

Kuroo was sitting on one of the pool chairs, playing on his phone. He hadn't noticed Tsukishima yet.

"Kuroo..?" He said quietly, approaching his boyfriend.

Kuroo grinned widely. "Tsukki!" He jumped up and hugged Tsukishima who was resistant for a short amount of time before hugging back.

"So remind me again why you wanted to see me so badly?" Tsukishima pulled away enough to look Kuroo in the eyes.

"Because I missed your cute face," Tsukishima gave him a look. "And I couldn't stand that we were in the same building and not together." He pouted.

"Why the pool though?"

Kuroo's grin was quickly restored. "Late night swim?"

Tsukishima went wide-eyed, backing away from Kuroo. "I didn't bring a swimsuit, no!"

"Tsuuukkiii..."

"You sound like a two year old!"

They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before Kuroo dashed after Tsukishima. Sadly, Kuroo was much faster than Tsukishima and he carried him over his shoulder until he was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare—" Which of course, was when he decided to throw Tsukishima in. "Kuroo! Kuroo, stop! I still have my glasses on!"

Kuroo's grin disappeared quickly. "Oh shit, Tsukki, I'm so sorry," He bent over, reaching his hand out to Tsukishima. "I'll set them on a table."

Tsukishima swam to Kuroo and went to take off his glasses, but instead...

He yanked Kuroo into the pool who nearly screamed.

Kuroo came up from underwater and stared at Tsukishima with a horrifying expression. Tsukishima stared back and it looked like they were about to be at each other's throats before the two started laughing. Kuroo swam towards Tsukishima with a smile and Tsukishima gladly let him approach.

Kuroo reached around his hips and Tsukishima took the hint to wrap his legs around Kuroo's torso and arms around his neck. They drifted like that, staring at each other before Kuroo leaned in and kissed Tsukishima.

Tsukishima had been anticipating it so he settled into it almost immediately, deepening it. He moved his arms from around Kuroo's neck to cup his jaw as Kuroo fastened the pace. He began sliding his hands up and down Tsukishima's back as he bit Tsukishima's bottom lip.

Tsukishima opened up his mouth wider to allow Kuroo to slip his tongue in, caressing it with his own before sliding his hands into Kuroo's hair. He threaded his fingers through the wet strands and Kuroo made a noise in the back of his throat that made Tsukishima feel warm.

Kuroo moved his head to start mouthing at Tsukishima's jaw.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" Someone yelled from the hotel doors. They turned to find one of the workers. "POOL CLOSES AT MIDNIGHT, GET OUT OF THERE!"

The two quickly broke apart, scrambling out of the pool to grab their things and run back inside.

They laughed the entire time.

"We should take the stairs." Kuroo suggested when they made it inside. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Tsukishima smiled slightly. "Okay."

Intertwining their fingers, the two walked as slow as they could to the stairs.

Once by Tsukishima's door, he leaned against the wall and bit his lip, looking at Kuroo. "So..."

Grinning, Kuroo placed two hands by Tsukishima's head on the wall. He hummed with lidded eyes.

Tsukishima grinned back as he wrapped his hands in Kuroo's wet, and now cold, t-shirt, pulling him in.

Tsukishima kissed him briefly and Kuroo went to deepen it but the other pulled away and broke out of Kuroo's hold slipping into his room.

"See you tomorrow~" Tsukishima cooed, sticking his head out to see his boyfriend's face.

It was priceless and Tsukishima laughed before closing the door, going to change and then get back into bed.

-

-

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi shook him. "Tsukki wake up."

Tsukishima groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

"Come on! Hinata said he was going to jump on you if you don't wake up!”

"And if he does I'll kill him."

Yamaguchi flicked him on the ear. “Come on, we have a game to win.”

With reluctance, Tsukishima eventually slid out of bed and changed into his uniform. The team headed down to where they were serving a complimentary breakfast. They moved a few tables together, sitting on the other side of the room from Nekoma.

Kuroo and Tsukishima kept stealing glances at each other.

“Tsukishima,” Nishinoya clapped him on the shoulder. “You look even more tired than usual, what’s up?”

Tsukishima groaned and laid his head on the table.

-

-

They were set into their starting positions, waiting for the officials to be ready.

Kuroo and Tsukishima ended up starting right across from each other. Tsukishima wanted to tell him to stop staring at him like that, that they were about to start a match so this wasn’t the kind of look he should have on his face.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said. “Come closer to the net.”

Tsukishima furrowed his brows but complied nonetheless.

“Closer.”

Tsukishima was so close his face was practically touching the net. Kuroo grinned and quickly leaned forward, pecking Tsukishima on the lips.

Tsukishima made a noise of protest and backed up. “We’re about to play a match!”

Kuroo shrugged with the grin still on his face. “It was a good luck kiss.”

-

-

It didn’t feel like reality when it was announced that Karsuno had just won.

And Tsukishima scored the winning point.

His team ran and group hugged Tsukishima, nearly bringing him to the ground. Despite his protests, he was actually really happy this was happening. He would never admit it, but Tsukishima actually liked his team.

Once the team was finally off of Tsukishima, he was alone, gathering his things at the bench.

Kuroo came and hugged him from behind, placing his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, kissing it lightly. “I’m so proud of you.” He mumbled.

“Kuroo—“ He sputtered. “We’re still in a gym full of people!”

He hummed and pressed another kiss to Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima turned in the embrace so they were facing each other. He couldn’t hide his smile anymore as he touched their foreheads together.

-

-

Nekoma had good sportsmanship. It was obvious that they were disappointed with the loss but didn’t let it get through to them as they hung out with the winners.

They sat in the hotel’s party room for what seemed like forever. The entire time Kuroo and Tsukishima sat together in a chair, Tsukishima on Kuroo’s lap. It wasn’t like they were showing these giant displays of affection but with their teams being who they were, they’d yell “get a room!” fairly frequently.

Eventually they just gave in.

Kuroo held Tsukishima’s hand as he walked them to his hotel room that he was sharing with Kenma, Yaku, and Lev, who were still down in the room so it was a good opportunity to seize.

Once they were behind closed doors, Kuroo backed Tsukishima up until the back of his knees hit the bed and they both fell with a laugh.

They looked at each other with lidded eyes until Kuroo decided to close the distance, pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s. It was light and brief, not enough for Tsukishima so he deepened it, pulling Kuroo’s head down more.

“I really am so proud of you.” Kuroo said breathlessly through kisses.

Tsukishima breathed out a laugh. “You already told me that.”

“Yeah, but you can never say it too much.”

That night Kenma ended up having to find another room to sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of rushed, i apologize for that. Nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
